


You Hit Me With Lightning (Maybe I'll Come Alive)

by kissesfromkrug



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: "I wish I wasn't traded.""I know. I wish that every day."





	You Hit Me With Lightning (Maybe I'll Come Alive)

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, fictional; feel free to point out any typos. :)  
> Title taken from "Hard Times" by Paramore.
> 
> I'm writing smut while doing religion homework...something doesn't really seem right here...  
> Oops?

"We'll see each other in 11 days, Kassu," Olli says, holding the phone with one hand as he opens the door to his one-bedroom apartment. "I  _know_ we will. I promise."

"But what if you get hurt and you can't come? Then what?" Kasperi worries, and Olli can almost see him pacing in small circles around his couch.

"I don't care if I get hurt or not, I'm coming to see you."

"Just...don't get hurt, okay?"

"I'll be fine." There's a strangely quiet moment. Olli frowns as he kicks off his shoes and loosens his tie, flopping on his bed on his stomach. Kasperi is never silent for too long.

"I wish I wasn't traded," he murmurs, slightly muffled. Olli knows he's rubbing his mouth like he always does when he's upset but trying to hide it.

"I know. I wish that every day."

"I wish I could've spent more time with you while we had the time—we could've had so much fun, done so much—" Kasperi chokes out a sob, and more than ever, Olli wishes he could be by his boyfriend's side. "What did I do wrong?"

" _Please don't cry, Kassu, it'll be okay_ ," Olli soothes in Finnish, imaging himself rubbing Kasperi's back comfortingly. " _I'll be there soon. You didn't do anything, there's nothing—it's not your fault, I swear_." There's a few minutes of wordlessness as Kasperi sniffles and tries to get the negative emotions out of his system.

He had anger for the management that sent him away, sadness at his distance from his boyfriend, frustration that he didn't have access to Olli but three or four times a year, and pure hatred for the fact that along with being sent away from Pittsburgh, they immediately put him in the _minors_ , of all places. At least they fixed one of those things—he'd moved up to the Maple Leafs after not too long.

"Are you sure it's gonna be okay?" He asks, hiccuping. Olli smiles and sighs.

"I'm _sure_ , Kassu."

"I like when you call me that," Kasperi says, hiccuping one last time before gulping down a few sips of water.

"I know." Olli has a pretty damn good idea to build off that... "Wanna try something?"

"Like what?"

"I know it'll make you feel better, just trust me." Kasperi makes a humming sound. "I'll phone-Skype you in a second, okay? Just gotta do something first."

"I just—I wanna take a nap first."

"Do you want me to stay on the line?" A pause.

"Please?"

"I will," Olli replies, and he shifts on his bed and listens to Kasperi as he drifts off into soft snores.

He stares out the window and thinks of the 225 miles separating the two of them. Well, 2172 miles at the moment, considering Kasperi is at his hotel room in Vancouver. He never pictured being more than 10 miles away—he hates being more than 10  _feet_ from Kasperi, but as things stand, there's nothing he can do but call whenever he can and soothe his boyfriend's worries or indulge in his fantasies.

Speaking of fantasies...

Olli daydreams for what seems like hours about what they could do if they were together again. And he doesn't just think of sexual things, either—he isn't _that_ dirty-minded.

If they were in Toronto, they could visit the fair or go fishing; if in Pittsburgh, they could take historic tours or ride up the Duquesne incline; in either place they could go to a baseball game during the season or visit a local brewery. They could do so many things if only they were in the same place at the same time for more than a day...

He curses softly at the ones who took his love away from him—it sounds so poetic, now that he thinks it. He regrets not talking to someone, anyone, that could've kept Kasperi in Pittsburgh. If only—if only they'd known that Olli was deeply in love—if only  _Olli_ had known that he was in love. If only he could tell Kasperi, too, then maybe things would get just a bit better—

"Babe?" He readjusts the phone by his ear at the sound of Kasperi's sleepy voice.

"I'm still here." There's a rustling sound before Kasperi asks,

"What did you wanna do?"

"Skype," he says, the plan he'd dreamed up returning to his mind. "I'll call back in a second, okay? Just gotta do something."

"Mhm." Olli hangs up and proceeds to strip off all his clothes, heart thumping in his chest as he folds his dress pants and shirt and sets them on the top of his dresser.

Fully naked, he climbs back onto the bed, a little more carefully than before, and reaches for his phone. "Kassu?"

"Yeah?" Kasperi's face appears on the little screen, and they both break into simultaneous wide grins. Before Olli can speak, however, Kasperi asks innocently, "Why don't you have a shirt on?"

"You mean, why don't I have anything on?" Kasperi's eyes widen, and Olli flips the camera for a few seconds before turning it back to judge Kasperi's reaction.

"Fuck, you're so—" he breathes, unsure of his words. Olli can still barely make out the faint tear tracks still marking his cheeks, but they're long forgotten as he continues, "You're so hot, _god_ , I wish I was there."

"I wish you were here too." Olli switches his phone to his left hand and reaches down to wrap a hand around his hardening dick. He runs his thumb over the head hisses through his teeth at the dry sensation.

"Tell me what you'd do to me, Olli, talk to me, please," Kasperi says, and Olli stares at his parted lips and already flushed cheeks in admiration. "I'd let you do anything, you know how gone I am for you, you know I'd do anything you told me to." The camera shakes, and there's a familiar click of a cap. Olli knows what that means.

"What do you want?" Olli asks, staring into the camera as he licks his palm and fingertips, running a finger up the side of his dick. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"Ah, god—" Kasperi squeezes his eyes shut, and Olli bites back a groan at the sight. "I want—I want you to hold me down, take what you want, please, do anything—I don't care, anything—you're amazing, god,  _fuck_ , you're perfect." He moans loudly as he twists his wrist, and Olli is flooded with embarrassment, pride, and arousal, all at once.

"I'll do it, anything for you, anything, I swear." Kasperi sinks his teeth into the rounded curve of his lip, and Olli wishes more than anything that he could just reach out and touch it, lean in and kiss him—at the moment, he doesn't care about the miles between them, only that those miles will become inches, then nothing, in mere days.

"Keep talking, please, I need—" Kasperi sets down his phone so his whole body is visible and sucks three fingers into his mouth, and _oh_. He'd done the same thing that Olli had done between their calls.

He slips his other hand under, then between his thighs, feet propping himself up. Olli gasps as Kasperi lets out a high-pitched whine, then bites his lower lip hard, one finger already buried in his ass as he jerks off in full view.

"Oh fuck, you're so pretty, keep doing it, keep going, babe, you're gorgeous, I miss you so fucking much, oh my god," Olli babbles uncontrollably, letting his self-control slip away in favor of pleasing Kasperi. "Put—use two, babe, put in two."

Kasperi grips the base of his dick as he adds a second finger, and Olli can't imagine anything more beautiful than his swollen lips, arched spine, the sheen of sweat covering his shaking body, everything flushed red, lithe fingers wrapped around his dick curving towards his stomach—and he's doing it only for Olli. 

 _God_ , is Olli lucky.

"Olli?" Olli makes a small sound, abandoning his phone in favor of pinching his nipples and running the flat of his thumbs over them repeatedly. "I—I love you—so so much— _fuck_!" Kasperi cries out desperately. Olli whines in response, then chokes out,

"Add another."

"Fuck, yes, ah—" Kasperi moans loudly, obeying Olli's commands—or desires, if they can be called that. Olli used to get worried that someone would hear, but right now, he couldn't give less of a shit about his neighbors or Kasperi's teammates.

" _Kassu_ ," Olli replies, breathing heavily, his orgasm sending pleasurable shockwaves through every nerve in his body as his eyes scrunch shut and back arches almost painfully. He let out a soft noise of contentment, meeting Kasperi's eyes through the phone, and Kasperi lets out what could only be described as a choked sob before his vision whites out and he comes all over his stomach.

"Olli," he rasps, chest heaving as he stares into the camera.

"Hm."

"I really do love you." Olli's heart swells in his chest as he takes in Kasperi silently.

"I know." Kasperi lets out a breath and flutters his eyelashes closed. "And—and I love you." The corners of Kasperi's mouth turn up in a smile, but he doesn't open his eyes.

"I know."

Their relationship may not be as distance-close as Olli had once hoped, but he's okay with it. They're young and in love and living out their childhood dreams—what could be better?


End file.
